


A Day In The Life

by Kettugasm



Category: The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kettugasm/pseuds/Kettugasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read the news today, oh boy, about a lucky man who made the grade. And thought the news was rather sad, well I just had to laugh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> u.u help me. ahaha. Well, anyway, I have gotten over my shame for unironic Once-ler love. I’ve really been inspired by that askblog I mentioned in my last fic. In it, it’s said that Once-ler and Greed-ler often sing Beatles songs to one another. And well, I really loved the song Day in the Life. I feel like it’s a pretty interesting thing to think about them with that song. It might not fit completely, but oh well

_I read the news today oh boy_  


A thneed is a thing that everyone needs, that was what they all said about it. That was what he said about it. A furry, little pink thing. Who knew that people would desire something so simple so desperately. All he really wanted to do was go out in the world and find his place in it. To make his mother and father proud.

_About a lucky man who made the GRADE_

And he did. Oh he most certainly did. The people of the town bought them up, drank up the thneeds like it was raindrops in a drought. He had made something that was loved and wanted by so many people, him, this little nobody from the country.  Good little Once-ler. All he wanted to do was make his mark in history. To be the father of the “next big thing.”

_And though the news was rather sad_

And he was. Demand and production skyrocketed to percentages well in the triple digits. He could no longer afford to keep the trees standing as they were. He could no longer afford to keep the promises he had made. The Truffula trees had to come down if he would make ends meet, if it meant filing the quota of the plethora of orders.

Well I just had to laugh

And they did. Down, down, down. Chop, chop, chop. So many trees had fallen, all for the sake of one man’s idea. One man’s greed…

_A crowd of people turned away_

And the promise was broken, like the hearts of all those who lived in the forest. He had promised the Lorax, not a single tree would ever be chopped down. Yet there he was, there his mother and father, his brothers, chop, chop, chop.

_but I just had to look_

And they were powerless to stop him. How would a handful of Barbaloots, a flock of Swami Swans, and a school full of Humming Fish ever hope to stand up to the might of humans? Even with the help of the Speaker For The Trees, there was nothing they could ever do.

_Having_ _read the book_

And it was only a matter of time. The more orders that began to flood in, the more trees needed to be cut down to harvest the tufts. Factories needed to be built to manufacture the thneeds rapidly, to keep up with production. But how could one family do such a massive undertaking? _  
_

_I’d love to turn you on_

And that’s when I arrived. _  
_

_Woke up, fell out of bed,_

I don’t have a name, as most nightmares don’t. I was him, but not. I was a manifestation he had given birth to. I was everything he was, but not. I was myself, but him, but not.

_Dragged a comb across my head_

I would help him, I knew just how. I took his two-bit family business and turned it into something so much more than he could ever dream of.

_Found my way downstairs and drank a cup,_

What with all my biggering and biggering, he didn’t need to worry about a thing anymore. It was my empire, I oversaw the most profitable business in all the lands.

_And looking up I noticed I was late._

I was in charge. I was the one who held the power. And no morals, no humanity, no furry little peanut could ever hope to stop me. _  
_

_Found my coat and grabbed my hat_

I wore the colors that I was. Green for the color of money, something I loved above all else. Green for greed, which was my purpose in life. Green for the color of jealousy from all the piss-poor companies who couldn’t handle the competition from me.

_Made the bus in seconds flat_

As well as the jealousy that I was nothing while being so much. He was nothing without me, but on the other side of the coin, I was nothing without him. Literally. But he and I would never be apart. Not since the world became mine. _  
_

_Found my way upstairs and had a smoke,_

I was on top, and there was no way to stop me. Why would they? I was doing nothing illegal, I was well within my rights. Besides… _  
_

_and somebody spoke and I went into a dream_

And how bad could I possibly be?

**Author's Note:**

> ( inspired by askgreedlerandoncie.tumblr.com )


End file.
